


In The Beginning

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack Fic, F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, future smut, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Before they decided to dive into a word called relationship, let's get back to when it started. It all started with chocolate.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Food Play - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 19th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

Loki was sitting at one of the round tables in Stark Tower. One of the floors was converted for a Gala Dinner that night. Despite being one of the most unwelcome men in the entire Midgard (because of the attack on New York), no one really wanted to choke or kill him that night. He knew well that his aid had benefited the planet and that he was kind of free from the prison in Asgard for quite some time. Alas, if he counted it with Midgardian standard. 

He lurked around. A lot of people are walking here and there. Greeted people and exchange pleasantry. Loki actually really good with this, but he just wasn’t in the mood.

“Hey...Mischief, I thought you would enjoy the party and seduce women like you always do. Oh, I see you do it to men sometimes too.” the source of the voice made Loki turn his head to the left. Here he saw Jane’s assistant, Darcy. This quirky woman definitely fascinated him. Not to mention both of them had some sort of cat and dog relationship. Or...maybe cat and cat who’s mostly not in a good term relationship. But he kind of knew that there might be something more.

“Ms. Lewis. Enjoying the dessert I see.” 

“Well...when you are in place like this,” Darcy made a gesture with her hands. “You better be.”

The assistant let out a loud moan as she put what looked like a strawberry in a stick, covered with melted chocolate to her red, lush lips. 

“Holy shit! This fondue is gold!”

Her loud voice kind of made some people that sat next to their table look at her funny.

“You are too loud like you always do, Ms. Lewis.”

“But... I see you aren’t complaining, Mischief.” She arched her right eyebrow at him.

Loki sent his amused smirk to her as she ate the fruits like she made love to it. Loki saw a drop of chocolate that passed from her lower lips to her chin. 

“That’s a very unladylike, Ms. Lewis.” He told her about the chocolate. But Darcy, Darcy, just scrunched her nose at him and continued to eat the fruits with the chocolate.

It happened again. But apparently someone almost knocked the back of her seat and made the chocolate strawberry fall right in between her cleavage. Her blue eyes pop as the strawberry and chocolate kind of mess up her dress. 

Loki forgot to mention that she wears a pink dress that has a quite plunging neckline. When he considered her ‘obvious’ asset, of course most people in the party ogled at her. Not only once or twice.

“Want me to do something about it?” Loki offered her his service.

He easily got her attention back.

“What? Like lick all the chocolate that splattered in my skin and dress?” 

Loki wasn’t sure if she just felt offended or she actually meant it.

“Ah...I actually wouldn't be opposed to that one. Although what I mean is more like making the person pay on what he’s done to you.” Loki wetted his lower lips as his green eyes now traveled down from her face down to her cleavage. 

“So… Do you like chocolate Mischief?”

“I don't hate it, but I might appreciate it better after tonight. Shall we?” Loki extended his hand for Darcy to take. Both of them disappeared from the party to enjoy some chocolate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable. Feed me with them! Also, Idea is very welcome 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
